bonjovifandomcom_es-20200214-history
David Bryan
thumb|225pxDavid Bryan Rashbaum nacio el 7 de febrero de 1962, conocido como David Bryan, es el teclista de la banda de rock clásico, Bon Jovi. Él es también el autor del exitoso musical de Broadway Memphis. Historia Bryan nació en Perth Amboy, New Jersey y creció en Edison, Nueva Jersey. Su padre, Eddie Rashbaum, tocaba la trompeta. Bryan fue criado como judío.Él atendió a la escuela primaria a Clara Barton, donde jugó muchos instrumentos como violín, viola, trompeta y clarinete. También asistió a Herbert Hoover Middle School, luego JP Stevens High School, donde se graduó. Bryan comenzó a aprender piano a los siete años, y tocó los teclados en una banda llamada Transición con el bajista Steve Sileo. Estudió con Emery Hack, profesor de la Juilliard, durante trece años. Bryan fue aceptado en la Universidad de Rutgers, pero lo dejó para ir a Juilliard, una escuela dedicada a las artes del espectáculo en la ciudad de Nueva York. Con Bon Jovi Con la ayuda de su nuevo manager Doc McGhee, el álbum debut de la banda, Bon Jovi, fue puesto en libertad el 21 de enero de 1984. El álbum fue disco de oro en los EE.UU. (ventas de más de 500.000). En 1985, el segundo álbum de Bon Jovi 7800 º Fahrenheit fue puesto en libertad, pero la respuesta fue pobre. El punto de inflexión se produjo cuando trajeron al compositor Desmond Child para su tercer álbum, Slippery When Wet. Con Desmond Child escribio muchos de sus éxitos en los discos presentes y futuras de la banda disparó al estrellato en todo el mundo con canciones como "You Give Love a Bad Name", "Livin 'On A Prayer" y "Wanted Dead or Alive ". El álbum ha vendido más de 28 millones de copias en todo el mundo desde su lanzamiento a finales de 1986. Durante su gira de 1986-1987, el intento de Jon a darlo todo durante los espectáculos en vivo (más agotador calendario de la gira) muy tensas las cuerdas vocales. En la década de la banda Behind The Music especial, señala que sus cuerdas vocales se les dio esteroides para ayudarle a cantar. Con la ayuda de un entrenador vocal, fue capaz de seguir haciendo el recorrido. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Bon Jovi no tenía daños en la voz durante el Tour Sindicato Nueva Jersey. El siguiente álbum de Bon Jovi fue New Jersey lanzado en 1988. El álbum fue grabado poco después de la gira de Slippery, ya que la banda quería demostrar que no eran más que un One Hit Wonder. El álbum resultante es un favorito de los fanáticos y un éxito comercial gigantesco, con canciones de éxito como "Bad Medicine", "Lay Your Hands on Me" y "I'll Be There for You", que siguen siendo incondicionales de todas las noches en su repertorio en directo . A pesar de la banda de alcanzar el éxito masivo, New Jersey casi llevó a la final de la banda, ya que fuimos directamente a la carretera tan pronto después de la gira pesadas para su álbum anterior. Este vivir constantemente en la carretera casi destruyó el fuerte vínculo entre los miembros de la banda. Sambora se observa en los álbumes como co-guionista de muchas canciones, pero le molestaba la falta de atención que se amontonaban sobre Jon sola. Como se mencionó en VH1 Behind the Music, los miembros de la banda en cuenta que al final de la gira, cada miembro de la banda siguieron su camino por separado, incluso saliendo en chorros separados después de la gira terminó en Guadalajara, México a principios de 1990. Entre 1990 y 1992, los miembros de Bon Jovi fueron por caminos separados después de la muy exigente de dos años de Nueva Jersey Tour, que superó los 200 shows en 5 continentes. Este permiso también les ayudó a determinar dónde Bon Jovi encajaría dentro de la escena musical cambia rápidamente a su regreso. En 1992, la banda regresó con el álbum Keep the Faith. El álbum fue lanzado en noviembre de 1992. Producido por Bob Rock, el álbum significó un final a sus raíces metálicas tempranos en discos anteriores e introdujo una más "rock and roll", impulsado por la ranura para el álbum. Mucho más complejo, lírica y musicalmente, el álbum demostró que Bon Jovi podría seguir siendo viable en una banda de los 90, a pesar de la industria y la afinidad creciente audiencia de Grunge. En 1994, Bon Jovi lanzó un "grandes éxitos" álbum titulado Cross Road, que también contenía dos canciones nuevas: los exitosos sencillos "Always! y Someday I'll Be Saturday Nigth". Always estuvo seis meses en el Top 10 del Billboard Hot 100 y se convirtió en uno de todos los tiempos Bon Jovi más grandes éxitos. La canción alcanzó el número 4 en las listas de EE.UU. y en el # 1 en países de Europa, Asia y Australia. El single se vendió muy bien, yendo de platino en los EE.UU. Ese mismo año, el bajista Alec John Tales dejó la banda, el cambio en la formación primera y única desde Bon Jovi comenzó. Hugh McDonald, quien fue el bajista de "Runaway", extraoficialmente reemplazado Tal como bajista. Su sexto álbum de estudio These Days fue puesto en libertad en junio de 1995 a la aclamación más crítica que la banda había recibido nunca. Con el álbum These Days, Bon Jovi se llevó el sonido de rock maduro que habían desarrollado en Keep the Faith adicional. El expediente en su conjunto era más oscura y más pesimista de lo habitual llamarada Bon Jovi. En 1996, Bon Jovi se habían establecido como una "fuerza" en la industria musical, resultando mucho más duradera que la mayoría de sus compañeros de glam su 80. Después de otra larga pausa de casi tres años, durante los cuales varios miembros de la banda trabajaron en proyectos independientes, Bon Jovi se reagrupó en 1999 para comenzar a trabajar en su próximo álbum de estudio. Su versión 2000, Crush, disfrutó de un éxito abrumador en todo el mundo, gracias en parte a la exitosa single "Es mi vida", co-escrito por el famoso productor sueco Max Martin. Crush, que también produjo éxitos como "Di que no es así", y ayudó a introducir Bon Jovi a una nueva base, fan más joven. A finales de 2002, Bounce, de la banda de seguimiento a Crush, llegará a las tiendas. A pesar de rebote no contaron con el nivel de éxito de su predecesor, el álbum produjo éxitos como "Everyday" y la pista del título. Noveno álbum de estudio de Bon Jovi, Have a Nice Day, fue lanzado en septiembre de 2005. "Have A Nice Day" fue el primer sencillo del nuevo álbum y el segundo single del álbum "¿Quién dice usted no puede ir a casa", fue lanzado en los EE.UU. en la primavera de 2006. En los EE.UU. una versión dueto de "¿Quién dice usted no puede ir a casa", con Jennifer Nettles cantante de música country Sugarland de la banda fue puesto en libertad, y en mayo de 2006, Bon Jovi hizo historia al convertirse en el primer Rock y Roll Band tener un # un golpe en la Tabla de Billboard Hot Country. El 11 de febrero de 2007, Bon Jovi también ganó un Premio Grammy, para "Mejor Colaboración Country con Vocales" para "¿Quién dice usted no puede ir a casa". En junio de 2007, Bon Jovi lanzó su álbum de estudio, Lost Highway. El álbum debutó en el número # 1 en las listas de Billboard, la primera vez que Bon Jovi ha tenido un álbum número uno en las listas estadounidenses desde el lanzamiento de New Jersey en 1988. Gracias a la nueva base de fans de la banda, país musical, el álbum vendió 292.000 copias en su primera semana a la venta en los EE.UU., y la convirtió en el tercer número de Bon Jovi EE.UU. un álbum. El 6 de abril de 2009, se anunció que el Festival de Cine de Tribeca proyectará un documental llamado Bon Jovi When We Were Beautiful. La película sigue a la banda en la gira Lost Highway en 2008. La película está dirigida por Phil Griffin y será la pieza central de la fiesta y se considera un informe de noviembre de trabajos en progress.In 2009, Bon Jovi lanzó su último álbum de estudio The Circle. Bryan fue el primero en recibir una llamada cuando Jon Bon Jovi se enteró de que había recibido un contrato de grabación, y accedió a unirse a la banda. Él acortó su nombre completo a sus primer y segundo nombre. En el momento Bryan asistió a la Universidad de Rutgers y estudiaba Pre-Med con un GPA de 4.0. Bryan ha jugado teclados y canta en todos los álbumes de Bon Jovi, así como los proyectos en solitario de Jon Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora. Bryan co-escribió las canciones "Breakout" y "Love Lies" en la auto-titulado primer álbum de Bon Jovi. Teatro Musical EL co-escribio el musical Memphis con Joe DiPietro, Que tuvo Su debut en Broadway en 2002. En 2008, Memphis sí realizó en el Playhouse de La Jolla en San Diego, California. El Espectáculo also sí realizó en enero de 2009 en Seattle, Washington, en el Teatro 5th Avenue, los antes de trasladarse a Broadway a los finales de 2009. Memphis, Que Ahora está en Broadway desde 18 de octubre de 2009, párr Ocho FUE Nominada Premios de Tony Para La Temporada 2010 y gano cuatro, incluyendo Mejor Musical y Mejor banda sonora original. Memphis es Ahora El Más Nominado espectáculo en Broadway, ganando Varios Premios Drama Desk Y Outer Critics Circle Awards, incluyendo Mejor Musical, Mejor Compositor Y mejores orquestaciones. El musical Memphis Gano el cuatro Premios de Tony en el 2010 Tonys, incluyendo Mejor Musical, Mejor Compositor, Mejor Libro Y mejores orquestaciones. Bryan also co-escribio el musical The Toxic Avenger, de Nuevo en Colaboración con Joe DiPietro. El musical se hizó Su estreno en Broadway en New World Stages del 6 de abril de 2009. Also está Trabajando en Un Nuevo musical con DiPietro Titulado Chasing The Song, Que narra los Escritores estadounidenses de canciones desde 1962-1964 Que trabajaba en el edificio Brill. Bryan lo describe como "Es Una historia de Ficción Sobre Hechos Latina". El director Christopher Ashley y coreógrafo Sergio Trujillo estan involucrados. Segun Playbill, "Una Caída o sin un alto Principios del invierno del musical está siendo planeado. Broadway es el Objetivo". Vida personal Bryan se casó con su novia de la escuela secundaria McLean abril el 25 de agosto de 1990, pero se divorciaron en 2004. Tienen tres hijos: los gemelos Gabrielle Luna y la Luna Colton.David se casó con Lexi Quaas de agosto 7, 2010 en Colts Neck, Nueva Jersey. A finales de 1990, antes de Bon Jovi se unen para grabar Crush, Bryan casi cortó su dedo en un accidente doméstico que implica una sierra circular. Después de un año de rehabilitación y terapia, Bryan recuperó el movimiento en el dedo y volvió a tocar el teclado. En 1991, antes de que él ayudó a guitarrista de Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora amigo en su álbum en solitario Stranger In This Town y grabar una pista de sonido en el inframundo de la película de terror '", Bryan estaba sufriendo un parásito de América del Sur a partir de giras con la banda. Bryan fue hospitalizado. Él desicribed el dolor como "Se comió mi revestimiento del estómago, duodeno, y atacó mis terminaciones nerviosas. Estaba en mi sangre, yo estaba envenenado. Me fue de 145 libras, y yo estaba muy enfermo en el hospital durante dos semanas, y luego postrado en cama en su casa durante un mes .... ". Él se recuperó y en 1992, él y la banda se" Keep The Faith ", mostrando que la banda esta todavía juntos desde "New Jersey". Obras de Caridad Bryan es muy activo en VH-1, tambén en el programa de música, así como Only Make Believe. También escribió el himno de Only Make Believe, "Rockin 'All Over the World", con Dena Hammerstein. Él es un miembro del Consejo honorario de Only Make Believe, una organización sin fines de lucro que reúne teatro interactivo para niños con enfermedades crónicas y personas con discapacidad en los hospitales y centros de atención. Él es también un miembro de la junta de la Fundación Damon Marks Guitarra Viajera. La banda ha construido varias casas para las víctimas del huracán Katrina. El video de la canción "Quién dice usted no puede ir a casa" es un documental de la realización de estas casas. La banda también dio a Ángel Oprah Winfrey Network de un millón de dólares. Con esto, ella creó Bon Jovi Boulevard en Louisiana. Bon Jovi fue recibido de nuevo, un año más tarde, para ver a Bon Jovi Boulevard, y para conocer a sus futuros residentes. Discografia Solo *On a Full Moon (1995) *Lunar Eclipse (2000) Categoría:Miembros Categoría:Bon Jovi